mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Blind Bloodbath Mafia
| image = File:Blnd_Bloodbath.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Mew & ShadowAngel | link = BTSC threads | size = Players (Large/Small) | startdate = 2.2.14 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = #, player #Dee #Marq #Vommack #Hachi #Araver (Krystal) #DWdrummer #Slick #Brainy #Framm #Barc #Boquise #Aura #Benjer | first = Vommack | last = Marq, Araver, Slick, Brainy, Boq, Aura | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Mew & ShadowAngel based on own devious concept. It began on February 2, 2014 and ended in a Baddie win in N4 (Feb 9). Game Mechanics Rules - No NP, No DP, No BTSC. So all that shows up at cycle change is “It’s night now, GO” or “It’s day now, GO”, and suicides. - No roles, players will get a different action each night depending on the set pool (which is secret). - Baddies know each other, will vote for kill target via PM to host, if tied, random person out of the tie dies. - Dead players will not be informed that they are dead, and will receive actions normally. Dead players voting for their teammates count as +1, voting for an opposing faction player counts as -1, a dead player acting on his teammate will block the first time and kill every other time he targets a teammate, if acting on opposing faction, will save, if a dead player does not act, a random player will be acted on, if a dead player attempts to act on himself, he will be randomly redirected to someone else. All players have the option to suicide, which will announce their death and send them to ghosties, regardless of prior status. Player using a day action while dead will end up using a day block (vote=x0), kill, or save (lynch save). - Every night, one player will get a quarter to half of all actions performed that night, and during the day, the same player will get the lynch result (and possibly actions from the day). - In order to keep the actions from going public, from N2 afterwards, a random baddie will get a chance to guess which person received the actions performed for any/all previous nights (to avoid later outing), if he is correct, the player(s) is killed. May guess any number of nights (up to what’s happened), but if even 1 guess is wrong, none of the kills go through. - Trapped players will be informed that they were trapped (assuming that there is a trap), and cannot speak. - For obvious purposes, kills aren't blocking. - Players will be informed of the success of their action, dead players will always get a fail on their actions. - Players will have a random identity that will identify them when night or day actions are sent to a player. - There are 10 goodies and 3 baddies. - Redirected spies will not be informed. - The living player with the most votes will be lynched. - Identity does not come with faction. Players will not know their own identities, so, self spies are allowed. Role Description *A slice of cake *Pichu *Mew's glasses *2MB hard drive *Roger rabbit *Wii *Racoon *Bananas *5 yen *Soap *James Bond *King of Spades *Serif Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Slick - 5 yen *araver - Mew's glasses *Brainy - Pichu Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 End of Game Roster #benjer - Wii - Committed suicide N3 #Barc - Bananas - Lynched D2, Committed suicide N3 #Hachi - Serif - Committed suicide N4 #Aura - Roger rabbit - NK N1 #Vomm - Raccoon - Committed Suicide N1 #Dee - King of Spades - Lynched D1, Committed suicide D3 #Framm - A slice of cake - Nk N4, Committed suicide N4 #Boq - James Bond #Marq - Soap - NK N3 #DWdrummer - 2MB hard drive - Commited suicide N2 #Slick - 5 yen #araver - Mew's glasses #Brainy - Pichu - Killed N1 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 9 Category:Games